How to Save a Bond
by MiyonUchiha
Summary: [NasuSasu DrabbleOneshot] Naruto brought Sasuke home and they welcome him with open arms. Naruto's has an outburst and goes further to explain the art of breaking bonds. 'You can't break a bond. It's impossible. Especially when that bond is with me.'


**Welcome to another NaruSasu DrabbleOneshot. Yes. It is NaruSasu. Everyone who has read or flamed my fics should be used to this by now. This is about Naruto bringing Sasuke home and explaining how bonds cannot be cut. It has some little hints of humor in there, and you can only tell that it's NaruSasu by a kiss and Sasuke's deep thinking about what Naruto meant, etc.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, for if it was mine, the world would be a slightly more demented place for those who disapporve yaoi.**

**---**

**How to Save a Bond**

Uchiha Sasuke was finally home. It was about time, in reality. Naruto was exhausted and bringing the bastard home was no easy task, especially since he had not said a word to his savior. Sasuke was really stiff sometimes. Sakura had just about squeezed Naruto to death and then, just about talked Sasuke's ear off. You couldn't really tell, though, because his expression never changed and remained placid, composed. He appeared to be devoid of all emotion as he was taken to Tsunade, let off, and he went home. However, Naruto was required to keep a watch on him at all times.

For some reason, Sasuke getting off easy, even though he recalled that was what he wanted, he was really pissed off. Naruto worked and worked for acceptance and still hadn't gotten in from everyone, and here Sasuke was getting off scot-free. He was always the loved one, it appeared and that irritated Naruto even further. And Sasuke thought he had cut all his bonds well, Naruto had news for him, that was certain. He knew the whole idea of cutting bonds, as he thought through what Sasuke had said at the Valley.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched Sasuke eat, health food, the stiff, like always.

"I hate you." Sasuke looked up, swallowed, and leaned back, waiting for him to continue. Naruto always continued.

But no continuation proceeded the three words and Naruto just went back to looking out Sasuke's kitchen window. Sasuke raised a brow, no officially annoyed with his best friend. Could he still call him that? He was rather rude, if shoving a hole through someone's chest could be considered_ rather_ rude. Sasuke cleared his throat but didn't know exactly how to phrase his question. Naruto had been on his mind a lot, since he left. Usually his dreams included the image of him punching a hole through Naruto's chest. Or they had Naruto doing other things to Sasuke's body, but he really didn't want to describe that.

"Would you care to elaborate on how I pissed you off so early on my return, Dobe?" Since he had been thinking so hard, it took Sasuke a moment to realize that it was, in fact, he, himself, who had spoken.

Naruto did not react to the nickname Sasuke had dubbed him with when they were Genin. Even though Sasuke was still technically a Genin. If the situation had been different, Naruto would have gloated.

"I hate you. You go and leave and then everyone says, 'Hey welcome back, Uchiha Sasuke!' I've had to work and earn respect and still, only a tiny, little portion of this village appreciates or respects me at all. But you, they love you, and you don't have to work for it. I hate that Sakura _wants_ you _so_ bad that all she talked about was you ever since you left. I hate that I had to get a hole shoved through my chest just to illustrate you cutting your bonds with me. I hate what you did to me and how much I missed you because you're just an asshole, do you understand?"

Sasuke didn't really get it in its entirety, but he was working on it. But Naruto was not yet finished. It appeared that all he needed was some prompting to continue with the rant Sasuke new would be coming after his small interjection from earlier.

"You're not very good at cutting bonds. You're still bonded to your family and your brother," for some reason, Naruto knew that Itachi was dead, even though Sasuke had not mentioned it to anyone, "because you think about them constantly and let it run your life and thoughts, because you're an idiot, by the way." Insulted were a good sign. "And furthermore, it takes two people to cut a bond."

Sasuke blinked rapidly, his girlish lashes fluttering as he processed this information. It had never occurred to him that Naruto thought this out so thoroughly. It never occurred to him that Naruto was educated enough to understand that. And what was it that Sasuke had done to him anyway?

"And you can't break a bond, by the way." Sasuke looked at Naruto hard. "It's impossible. Especially when that bond is with me." Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke for half a second before grinning. "Teme."

Naruto walked over, brushed his lips against Sasuke's, and walked at his leisure, calling down the hallway, "I am using your shower because I have the authority. Now hurry up and finish dinner, I want to talk to you summore." Sasuke couldn't tell is the last part of the command was an innuendo or not.

And then he remembered the kiss from five seconds before and blushed a bright, tomato red. He was glad Naruto didn't see it or he would have laughed himself to death, and cleaning up a body while humiliated would have been too much work. What did that kiss, if it could even be called such, mean. After all, Naruto had gone from pissed to love/happy faster than he could blink, almost literally.

_"You can't break a bond by the way. It's impossible. Especially if that bond is with me."_

Sasuke, smirked, shook his head and brought his dishes to the sink and rinsed them off. He'd clean them tomorrow. Sasuke yawned and thought about the thing Naruto had never said. What had Sasuke done to him, after all? Sasuke could only remember being a complete and total bastard at any given time when they were younger. He shrugged and picked up Naruto's jacket, which Naruto obviously forgot was hanging on the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen, and put it on.

He was going to hold this hostage. If he could not break a bond, then it was about time he made one stronger don't you think?

---

**There. It gets a little fuzzy and the point is kind of blurry, but I liked writing it. Reviews are nice.**


End file.
